My Eyes are Burning and it ain't Cuz of You
by Kaila Azroth
Summary: GaaxLee and SasuXHina. Gaara Subaku is as straight as a rod and is the most feared bully in the school. Sasuke Uchiha is the sexiest beast and best friends with Gaara. He also happens to be gay as fuck. So what the hell is up with the two new transfer students! And wait a moment-did Gaara see the new girl's...dick? And why is..."Teme stop trying to rip Hinata's clothes off!:-I lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo you guys….I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories but I've been on lock down, the hard-core kind, so I haven't been able to update and do anything with any of my stories. I've been trying to come up with inspirations somehow with my other stories but somehow it's becoming blank.**_

_**Dreadful news I know, I'm the one saying them, but not to worry this doesn't mean I'm giving up I'm just going to be trying to play nice with my parents and see how I'll manage in getting my own laptop :3**_

_**Anyway this is a little sneak peek as for this story. I wanna know what your thoughts are…and well, how should I say this…ahem…*deep BREATH*….**_

_**There's going to be surprises, I don't know how many, along the way and well I just wanted to let you all know that you can kill me in my sleep if you're angry right now.**_

_**I am so sorry but I promise you guys that I will update the other stories when I get the chance!**_

_**Yosh!**_

_**On with the preview-sneak-peek-Chapter-One!**_

* * *

The morning sun leaked through the window sill that held coverage in a form of a white lace with lavender patterned at the frilled ends, the light leaked into the bedroom that was neat and spread to only fit essentials and nothing more.

Opposing the direct sunlight was the door to the small hallway which led to the kitchen on the left end and the toilet at the right. The tall wooden door was situated in the middle of the pale blue and white wall. On its left was a fairly old and shabby drawer that housed three sets of draws on each side, but only half was used for clothing leaving the rest unoccupied.

A little ways off was another door, this one leading to the bathtub and shower and sink which was personally used by the room's occupant, occasionally the private area would be ruthlessly invaded by another who did not belong there, causing mild headaches for the owner to get that occupant out of the owners shower and into their own.

The owner knew exactly why the other would always want to be in that particular bathroom despite the other owning a perfect replica and knew never to believe in the others blatant and obvious lie, though the other would thoroughly deny such an unorthodox and outrageous accusation!

Fortunately the owner was still deep in sleep under the sun rays slipping through the curtains and they danced as the shadows of the tree branches were hit by the gust of whispery winds dancing throughout the waking neighbourhood.

Going back to the bedroom you could see the bed right under the glare of the dancing sunlight and under the rumpled thick and heavy covers laid sprawled under a form that blissfully slept like there was no rush at all in the world.

It was one of the few little wonders of life that the person under the covers never took for granted and always cherished the moments of having a long and restful sleep.

Well nothing peaceful could ever last could it?

Feet from the hallway was thumping loud and clear, the sound alarmingly drawing closer at such a speed didn't lessen its noise as it came bounding right at the sleeper's doorframe.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

The noise did nothing to dispel the slumber the person was put under, peacefully dreaming a dreamless dream. One of the favourite kinds of dreams that was welcomed with open arms.

But this didn't deter the grinning trespasser-to-be instead it only fuelled that person to do even more mischief.

Pumping his slender and feminine arms in one hand a look of playful determination passed through his face as he puffed up his cheeks and brushed away his wavy bangs as they came to obstruct his vision slightly and only for a moment.

His dark and cute eyebrows, once naturally bold, was only slightly tweezed thanks to the person on the bed for the month before, now not so bold but still noticeable, furrowed cutely as his large onyx eyes rimmed with equally dark lashes squinted.

"If I fail in waking up Haru-Haru chan then I will around the neighbourhood tomorrow at 4am and sing "Good Morning Sunshine!" as punishment. This will surely help me wake Haru-Haru chan the next day! Osu!" and with a final nod the young male opened the door and intruded into the space he always went to.

As he tiptoed his way to his prey the sunlight caught the reflective sparkles on the young male's lime green attire. His attire was long sleeved and a v-neck that showed off his slightly tan shimmery skin, an afterglow due to showering just moments before. The attire had cherry blossoms at the hemline of the long attire and it shimmered beautifully under the sun's light. His long onyx hair cascaded playfully around his shoulders and down to the waist, it swayed as the young male drew closer and closer to the bed under the sun.

Holding back a cheesy grin was pointless so he let it out, a beautiful and cute vision to behold.

Giggling softly at what he was about to do, he crawls next to the lump under the safety of the white covers. The young male felt the warmness of it all and knew that Haru-Haru chan was definitely cozy.

The mischief in his eyes didn't go away for one second.

No, all that did come out of those sudden shimmering onyx eyes over-glowing with what youth was glee and nothing good.

Well, the term 'good' is to be applied here lightly because it isn't some so drastically bad as if morbid, but, rather in his case, innocently morbid.

He feels the air entering coldly through his windpipe as his mouth opens widely by the second and sucks in the air coming through. He feels his heart skip a beat in excitement as he sees pale supple lips open just a little in a silent groan of protest, the furrowed brows that would never be made once the person was wide awake, was so adorable and cute in its own way that the boy right now felt a sudden moment of something wonderful and other worldly, he knew that moments like these were never happening enough for him to get over the fact that Haru-Haru chan is just that beautiful.

He could never get enough of the beauty in front of him.

And he wasn't planning on letting it go either.

Diving in for the kill the boy immediately started lifting the shirt up and got lost a little when he saw the creamy pale and succulent perfect tone of a strong but flat stomach.

He knew that beauty like this wasn't something that could be found by anyone in the world, it was unique and special in a way that made Haru-Haru chan more spectacular and that much more special than anyone else on this planet.

Haru-Haru chan was special in more ways than one because he had gained this beauty by looking out for him. Haru-Haru chan made it an aim to always protect and keep him warm in winter and cold lonely nights.

Haru-Haru chan was there for him and always took care of him.

No matter what it was always him who came first and never Haru-Haru chan. At times like those he would always feel sad but then Haru-Haru chan would always flick him on the forehead, very hard, saying.

"Remember the promise we made when we became siblings, or are you playing granny now that we're on our own?"

Which would always make him angry but…he knew Haru-Haru chan was just saying not to worry without actually saying it out loud.

A smile played over his features as he started his attack on the creamy toned abdomen of his big brother…his Saviour.

"GAGHK!"

"Wake up Haru-Haru chan! It's the first day of school and I don't wanna be late!"

His nimble, bony but long fingers played mercilessly on the expanse of pale luscious skin, making the grumbling groans of whimpering pain mingled in with frustration more audible for all to hear, made Haru-Haru chan unable to speak as he was sent in a sudden spasm attack as his sensitivities were attacked ruthlessly.

"Lee...you…die…when…get….up!" Laboured panting was all Lee could hear before he returned his full front attack on his beloved older brother.

A giggle so sweet and innocent was masking over the evil malicious glee he felt when his hands gave pain to his beloved saviour.

"I can't understand a word you're saying Haru-Haru chan!"

"D-Die!"

The only response Haru-Haru chan got was more giggling and even more attacks on his front.

"Hehe The Spring-time of Youth is finally here Haru-Haru chan!" shouted Lee as stars appeared in his eyes.

The one thought that went through Haru-Haru chan was something darkly sinister on how he was just about to snap the person responsible for embedding thoughts of Youth and the Spring into his younger brother's naïve mind.

"I swear…" The heavy lashed boy laughed a melodious and child-like laugh that sent all the anger through Haru-Haru chan gone.

A hand reached the top of black mop of tangled curly onyx long hair, trailing like a swift waterfall as it cascaded out of its proper control.

"I swear Lee; sometimes you never know when to shut that little mouth of yours eh?"

Another giggle "But that's because you never learn to get out of bed on time Hinata."

The named person, Hinata, groaned in frustration before suddenly grabbing a hold of Lee's tight green top and pulling it over his head.

Lee squeals as the cold air harshly harasses his creamy sensitive skin, making his cute nipples pert up quite nicely.

"HINATA!" Lee squeals as he blushes madly. The mad act of covering up his chest causes him to land flat on his cute butt on the carpeted floor and bounce off comically.

The culprit had a small smile as hazy slanted eyes rove over and rests on the cute pout Lee was sporting.

"Just like a child."

At this Lee's pout grew even more, his bushy eyebrows furrowed together as his bold eyes slanted seductively, the owner of those eyes not knowing what exactly he was doing.

"I definitely am not a child Haru-Haru chan!"

A well-defined and perfect brow lifts up as a response escapes supple pale lips, so full and luscious to see.

"Oh? But you most certainly are acting just like a child would, why the boy next door acts much more of an adult than you are right now."

Lee crossed his arms as his face flushes bright red; steam could be seen lightly going out of his ears as the truth hit home.

"No f-fair Hinata, you said yesterday that I was fine just the way I am." His onyx eyes droop lower in dejectedness as he looks to the floor, not wanting to see the eyes of the person leaning lazily against the wall, the blankets flowing all over the place.

A chuckle, low and deep but so husky it was impossible to define the gender, is let out of those beautifully caged lips as the lithe body moves over the bed to be directly in front of the slumped form of a sad young youth.

"Oh come now, you know that that was absolutely true."

This made Lee more confused than ever, you could see it by his brows furrowing even further.

"Whaa? That doesn't even make sense Haru-Haru chan!" He still didn't turn from his position, not even when he felt Hinata come up behind him like a silent panther circling its prey, he felt elongated arms wrapped around him but he refused to give in to the tempting comfort, even as he felt his fall back to the chest behind him.

Hinata inhaled the minty pine-wood scent that was so unique and just screamed the invigorating life force of sunshine, optimism and just…life.

Closing his eyes because they began to hurt he says. "It makes sense because you're who you are and no matter what. That is never going to change, and Konohamaru is Konohamaru. His life is being pulled by things that only adults can cause but he is still a child at heart. Whereas you, young man, are nearly 16 and haven't shown the slightest of signs of growing into puberty." At this Hinata pokes the side of his stomach earning him a startled gasp from Lee.

"Don't!" he whips his head to frown threateningly at Hinata, only managing to cause his cute factor to come out in full force.

Hinata only laughs silently as he give Lee his morning kiss on the forehead before getting up and heading towards the shower.

Lee saw the red making him blink twice before his huge beautiful eyes travelled up to the back of the head of Haru-Haru chan.

"Big brother, if you're having your period the pads are in the drawer, I restacked them."

Reaching the door Hinata inclined his head halfway to where Lee lay sprawled and amethyst eyes tined with lavender slanted as an indication of a smile being drawn upon.

Ah yes…Haru-Haru chan is a young woman.

Not a male.

….Not even a shemale so don't go getting that thought stuck in your heads!

* * *

Hope you guys give me a review ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Oh if Haru-Haru chan doesn't hurry up we're both going to be late for school. I can't stop the thrill that seems to be coming out of me, the thought of having to go to school is…just oh I can't explain my excitement! But I guess my legs are doing that for me perfectly fine, looking down at them they just won't stop hitting the wooden deck

"Lee, if you can't stop hitting the floor you're going to leave a massive hole." Haru-Haru chan said this as he leant over to retrieve a pair of his sneakers, he sat at the staircase that faced the doorway, which was where I was stomping my feet on the wooden deck. What Haru-Haru chan was silly of course I couldn't make a massive hole in it?

It was absurd.

But every time I deny it his face loses colour and he turns away before letting me see his face.

Somehow I think he's keeping something from me.

I wonder what?

I stop my feet just to humour him and dismiss the thought as I think, not for the first time this past month, about the school that we're going to go to from now on.

Haru-Haru chan and I have never been to school. Back when our parents were alive and nothing bad had happened just then…we're were home-schooled and when that _**past**_ had happened Haru-Haru chan took it upon himself to further our education. This meant at the age of 10 he was already working and taking up fighting class as well as teaching both him and me about all there is to know about everything.

I owe everything to Haru-Haru chan and to both our parents so that's why when I grow up, older than I am now, I am going to look after Haru-Haru chan, just like he's done for me this past four years since our parents were…killed.

The '_tap tap'_ of shoe hitting the floor made me go back to the present and look up from my angled form to Haru-Haru chan. He wasn't wearing the required uniform; instead, he stubbornly told me he was going to stick what he was wearing no matter what I told him.

I smiled sheepishly at the choice of clothing but couldn't judge him at all. Because even though I was wearing the required school uniform it wasn't like I was wearing the *ahem* right one, so to speak.

Haru-Haru chan's grey slacks showed off the outlines of toned calves. The checked belt hung snugly on his hips and was studded with chains hanging onto the side of his hip; among those chains were little figurines that Dad and I had made for Haru-Haru chan when we went out on a midsummer's picnic back in Sound City. His top was the lightest pale lavender and was a buttoned-up shirt that had cuffs. He wore a small but tight navy vest which sported a little pouch; a little pocket watch was in it, he bought it in an antique shop we once went in before moving here to Kohona.

That pocket watch, I had wanted it for him because I knew that he would never get anything for himself without my pestering him about how he looked like a hobo. He could never argue against me, about anything, but when I wanted it green it was the last straw for him. I laughed at the image of his red face as it came into mind, so we both settled for a pocket watch that had both blue and green engraved on the front of the flower petals. There was an outer flower that surrounded the inner flower. But the outer flower had green triangular petals but what intercepted each petal was a silver joining that connected each green petal. In each of those silver spaces were two circles and one big one right in the middle of the two circles. The inner flower had the silver linings with the circles in them outlining its shape and the space within the silver lining and the inner silver petal was filled with oceanic blue but seemed more green to me which is what stole both our breathes away when we saw the piece, it was like the sea was swimming within the very depths of the watch. The darker depths of deep blue were outside the outer flower and the silver lining and it was just as richly beautiful in colour as well as anything. The silver inner flower had little rings within each flower petal and the stigma was left as an empty ring.

It was the most beautiful artifact that I've ever laid my eyes on, and for the first time, Hinata agreed with a soft smile and a gentle nod. The hidden smile was revealed to me as I saw it through my pretence of looking behind us for the check-out lady. Haru-Haru chan rarely smiles but there are those gentle and joyous memories when we were all a complete family that would never go without a giggle, laugh or mischievous and playfully innocent smirk on Haru-Haru chan's face.

Never…

"Lee stop dawdling or else we'll be late for school." He flicks my forehead and I protest weakly as I rub the sore spot. Through my half closed eyes, because he flicked too hard, I see his slanted eyes that held no expression. He's changed so much. We both have, so I guess it shouldn't be unexpected, but somehow…it is. The happy cheeky soul sister that I once knew is no more, replaced with an older expressionless big brother who had to grow up too fast. For crises sake we're still both 15! But we've had to go through all that horrible event that's led up to where we are now.

I punch the air above me and shout "Yoshie! Hinata we are going to have the best year of how high school days! I swear it! If it doesn't happen in the first day we arrive I promise I'll run around school 160 times in a bikini!"

Because this is my dream that I know needs to happen. A life led with joy and happiness and even though Haru-Haru chan isn't looking my way and the sun makes his shadow overcome my own body. I can still see that small same smile I've seen countless times back when we were innocent little children who didn't know the tragedy that was about to befall them…that was going to kill their parents.

I know Haru-Haru chan can see through me easily, as I can him, so we both know that he can see my wish and accepts it wholeheartedly.

I smile as I skip along beside him, holding his offered hand, and just looking up at him. The wind blows through his naturally born lavender midnight tresses of hair, with a hint of blue, his light shade of purple, once so brightly lit with mirth and joy, is now subdued with the experience we've both had to go through, it is wide as the gracious moon but kindness is within its depths. But no one can really see it through the blank face he gives off to everyone, only I can, which is sometimes why he gets into trouble half the time we're in the local market looking for bargains.

"Lee what are you laughing about now?" His gently squeezes my joined hand as he seemingly gazes down at me with apathetic eyes. Oh how misinterpreted that look causes for my dear older brother!

"Okay Lee you're scaring me with your tears. Stop it."

I giggle and sidle up his long arm and wrap my free hand around it, my head leaning on it as well as I close my eyes and allow Haru-Haru chan to guide us through the empty street of this new town.

"…I love you older Sister." I don't have to look to know that he's smiling softly.

Cause I know…

"I love you too Lee."

That Hinata loves me and will do anything for me.

As I will for her.

We're not related by blood but that doesn't mean that the love we share isn't special. I've never had anyone, besides my Dad, who would protect me but still be by my side…Hinata chan never gave me her back when she'd look out for me and she never will. We've both never had any brothers or sisters before so once we met we both knew that we were going to cherish one another.

It was my promise to me and to her.

I didn't realise that it was also a shared promise, both me and Hinata agreeing to the same thing without really consulting one another.

A sigh lets go and I feel Haru-Haru chan's arm retract from my tight grip only to wrap itself around my shoulders, making my head bump into his chest.

"I'll wake you up once we get there. So sleep you little green kitten."

"Hmph, you big meanie..." I pout sleepily but nod my head nonetheless as we started making our way closer to the crossing train lights.

As my mind transits through my sleeping phase I know that as I sleep walk I'm going to have the best day-dreaming session ever!

Because it's going to be filled with Mum, Dad, me and Hinata, all together as a family. And even though that nightmare of a night is going to undoubtly show up I hope that it'll pass quickly so I could dream about us now in the present.

And with that last thought I fall asleep and snore.

I can hear Haru-Haru chan's laughing before sleep completely overcomes me.

"Sweet dreams Lee…"

* * *

**Author's Corner!**

This is the website for the pocket watch both Hinata and Lee decided to get at the antique shop, sorry if my description of this beautiful artifact is bad; . /media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/300x/g/r/green_

Also side not to Batman. I lol to you and your grumpiness!

How the heck did I troll you?

XD

Anys last note to make sure you all get this clear.

Hinata and Lee are NOT a couple. I only catergorised them because it was a split decision and I was thinking back then "Since they're the main characters of this story that I'm focusing on why not put their names together?"

So yeah it isn't a HinaxLee fanfic.

Lol if it was Lee would so be uke and Hinata would be a male.

**But yeah next chapter they're going to be-ahem- *SPOILER ALERT* *_* BEWARE!***

**They're going to at school and the meetings are going to start from there. Hehehehe not much of a spoiler but I'm just wanking ahh noo I mean _yanking _your tail you silly old donkey!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; **It's seven pages! I hope it makes it up for you guys. Oh and for future reference to any of you guys this story of mine is going to contain shounen-ai and hetero themes. If yaoi is possible then I'd be a flying pig but I am going to attempt it it's just I've never done a sex scene before and I don't think I'm gonna be worrying about that for a while now. But it will show up you'll know when as the story progresses but at least this is a warning!

Anyways I should mention the couple of this story

Gaara and Lee sitting in the tree going crazy with TNT

Sasuke and Hinata going in a Cinema are trying to kill each person's gay bar!

Yeah I know it weird but that is the couple and it is me who is writing this story so what did you expect?

Anyway I hope you give me reviews as I get all mushy and am a depressed person just like any other person sitting six hours straight staring at the computer screen looking up yaoi and Naruto fan art before going to bed and just doing the damn same thing on my phone and get all excited when reading reviews and is seriously wondering when the train of thought on this mind tack is going to go and oh look a dead end with a graffiti pic of a blonde pig with a bikini. It looks sexy in my mind and somehow it's winking at me.

I'm getting winked at by dinner I had last night.

Oh dear fuck…where's the Peacock when you need it?

For those who get it welcome aboard. For those who don't get it I am suffering from the after-math of working so much at my job.

Oh yeah did I ever tell you guys I'm a waitress?

Ah crap I'm eating up space.

Ok ignore ranting delusional writer and go on reading.

You know you want to *waggles eyebrows*

P.s

If I'm scaring the fuck out of you then

_**YAY!**_

* * *

Cars beep and rush past us as I guide us through the throng of people, their wondering gazes ignored, as I see through the street signs I spot some girls wearing the same uniform Lee is wearing. I don't know where we are and if we don't get there Lee is going to be upset. But I also don't like dealing with troublesome things.

They're looking at me and it seems like my decision is made up for myself when Lee suddenly shoots his arm out with a "Yosh!" I can't help but smile but I make sure to hide it as I dip my head low. His wide steps kick out and I dodge it easily and grab hold of his arm and drag it back to my side. Though he's still sleeping he recognises my scent, he sniffs me like a dog before giggling softly, and hugs me and I can't do nothing but make my way towards the star-eyed girls. I look above their heads just to avoid looking at their gaping mouths.

It really is disgusting but I ignore it as Lee's hand suddenly pinches my waist.

I hold my breath as my sides are tickled ruthlessly.

Even when he was asleep he was still trying to attack me.

This sly emerald kitten of mine really needs to learn the word mercy.

Seriously, I'm going to die of fright every time he's hands are going over to my sensitive sides.

It's my only weakness.

Only Lee knows.

"Good morning I misses' my sibling and I are wondering if you could show us where your school is?"

There were three of them each had striking hair colours, one even had pink! And unfortunately the pink one was the one to answer.

The way her emerald green orbs glared quickly at Lee, right before slanting as an act of seduction towards me made me want to bash her head in.

Stepping forward and putting a fist over her blossomed cherry lips she tilts her head as she asks me "Why do you want to know handsome?"

I smile politely with all the icy anger I felt swirled within me.

"That is because we are the new transfer students that will be attending Kohona Academy."

The look on their faces instantly went super seduction mode. I stopped myself from grimacing but kept my face passive.

The pink haired girl outstretched her arm to touch my arm but Lee's body sensed my discomfort and yacked away the intruding hand. I felt myself smile at the gesture but held down his arm as he grumbled and had a cute frown on. I reach down and kiss the top of his head and he instantly purrs and cutely smiles as he snuggles right back into me.

After he's comfortable and making sure he's grip on me isn't about to kill me I look back over to the three girls in front of me.

The pink haired girl was glaring viciously at my Lee but the other two held faces of disgust.

They all caught me looking at them and instantly they wiped their glares off their faces replacing it natural charm that seemed to be used only when they want to get something of value, in other words, me.

"I apologise but I think you three will be of no use to me. Good day." I let my anger roll out of my tongue but I stop my face from showing them the full extent on how I feel and turn away.

"Hey wait! How dare you—" The girl with the pink hair comes at me with an unimpressed frown and reaches out her hand. But my hand instantly snaps out and slaps her hand away with such force that causes her to cry out as she cradles her manicured hand.

I feel myself glare whole-heartedly at the pathetic girl who dared look at my Lee with such disgust.

"Don't you dare think that I will not stop to hurt an ugly person such as yourself if you dare come up to me or my Lee. If I so much as see you even look at Lee with those ugly eyes of yours I will come right up and tear them off so that you won't have to bother anyone with those disgusting eyes that judge."

"Ne Haru-Haru chan" my precious little Lee yawns as his arms free themselves from my sides. My hand is still on his waist and he opens one eye groggily as he sees the three girls in front of us.

"You should really stop scaring these girls, it's rather rude to threaten people first thing in the morning don't you think?" He stops rubbing his eyes but I'm still angry, but not so much now that I hear his calm and beautiful voice. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and tighten my hold on his waist. He squawks like a bird but calms down as he wraps his arms around my neck, one hand goes up and pats my head like some baby child. I let out a sigh and feel my anger receding at a fast pace changing into the calm that Lee was exuding.

Lee says something to the three girls but I ignore their presence as I continue to breathe steadily on the crook of Lee's hallow collarbone while hugging my shorter brother.

We're walking again since Lee got the directions we were walking past the city and onto a road that said _Rabbit's Lane_. As we walk Lee is humming a lullaby Mama used to sing to the both of us as both Lee and me used to complain about the dark stormy nights that we were both scared of. We were still scared of those nights. But by holding onto each other and singing Mama's soft lullaby we managed through these years.

I look to our clasped hands and wonder what would happen if suddenly one of us would die.

Just like both our beloved parents.

It undeniably hurt like hell.

The soft pang of pain in my chest would create a huge hole inside my chest and I know that I if Lee were to die. I would die too.

If not literally but mentally then yes.

I would die all the same.

Somehow I know Lee would be thinking the same thing as well.

The thought comforts me.

It shows me how much we love each other.

Lee sees me smiling and brings up the octave of the lullaby a notch higher, I chuckle a little, and I find myself singing along with me with my voice. We both smile this time at each other and I feel my heart lurch in a state of joy and happiness.

I won't ever let go of this moment, of this comfort and of this joy that is everything that I need. My Lee, I will forever hold onto and never will I ever let go.

Because I love him so much, I love my little brother so much and I will do absolutely to keep him safe from harm, from the pain we both felt…from everything we both felt that night both our parents died.

The lullaby brings back those memorable moments as we sing and run once we see the downhill hill of the street revealing Kohona Academy.

_The day is sweet but your breath is sweeter_

_The taste is sweet but your soul is better_

_I love your mouth I love your words_

_The truth of all this hurts me so much_

_But I manage to overcome as this love is never to go unsaid_

_It is never to be left behind_

_Because my soul have said_

_That I will never leave you bereft _

_With my bleeding heart!_

As we near the end of the song we slow down until we reach the huge gates of Kohona Academy. Students inside were milling about and were already eying us as we stood by the open gates gasping and laughing at the same time. A man in a small booth-box, I assume he is the Academy's Security Guard, was smoking with a cigarette in his mouth as his hawk-eyed gaze landed predatorily on the both of us.

We stop panting and steady our breathing as we acknowledge the threat behind the glass. Even though the lower part of his face was covered in bandages we could still see the dangerous promise of danger. Those eyes, the colour rank dull acid brought back so much pain that my chest hurt. But I gripped Lee's hand as his onyx eyes widened just a fraction.

The man seemed to be lazing around but we both knew it was just a façade, something to lure unsuspecting mice to traps, and even though I wanted nothing more but to run away I took one step forward and bowed my head slightly, just a slight nod to his direction, but this small gesture had him straightening up his posture and pulling up the window. His head came right at me and I did everything to keep my composure and not flinch.

Not even when Lee whimpered.

The man with short spiky hair was eying us like a curious cat

A cat that was one step away from being bored.

And bored cats were the ones that people needed to watch out for.

His smile came maliciously as he greets us with a deep octave but his husked voice was laced with evil seduction.

"What are bratty lil runts such as yourselves doin' here at a shithole like this punk?"

Lee always said that my mouth was someday going to be the end of me.

I finally realise what my precious Lee had meant.

"Sir, Do you know where we are?" The lurch in my stomach tightens in a hot coil that refuses to let go of my sudden pain. Not even Lee's insistent whispers of "Don't be foolish Haru-Haru chan!" could stop me from speaking.

"Sir? Sorry kid I ain't no teacher here."

"I can tell." My quick retort seemed to have his grin stop.

"Oh? Is that so punk?"

I cock my head to the side and smile politely. "Why else would you be here guarding a school and it's little runts just like an obedient watch dog."

He pulls back his head and flings a door open. The rush of feet is not heard but his blurring body comes to view. I push Lee back harshly just as I duck under an oncoming fist. I don't dodge the kick but I slow the impact by blocking it with my hands. The pain soars through my palms but I ignore it as I lurch upwards, bring my fist to do an uppercut. He dodges by leaning back heavily, his bare abdomen exposed I aim my fist to his muscled torso which forces him to avoid falling flat on is back by doing a backflip.

He growls and as he continues to emit that sound it draws a crowd. I look back to Lee and glare at him to move back. His body is trembling in fear as he controls his body to step back one foot at a time. His wide onyx doe eyed gaze was smouldering as he conveyed through his eyes his worry for my safety.

I glared hard until he disappears.

The crowd overtakes him and my heart settles down. I gaze at the students and see that they are all cautious; scared little children in growing bodies who no better but let curiosity take over their sheltered minds. But towards the left corner of the courtyard we were in it seems that there were a group of rather menacing guys who had dishevelled uniforms but only four stood out from the rest as they were not causing up a ruckus by placing bets on how long I would last but rather, they just stood there…observing me.

I narrowed my eyes at the four of them.

I was so not letting Lee get anywhere near these group of guys.

It'd be trouble.

A guy had the brightest of sea green eyes but despite the sparkling and striking eye colour it was a dead gaze. The dark circles under his eyes helped bring more attention to his eyes notifying every one that he was an insomniac. His gaze filled with nothing but a dead man's worth. He was as tall as me and stood a few feet away from the group. He has a nose like a woman but it suited a young man like him. His hair was short but was the colour of blood droplets filled my mind. I snapped it out of my head as I saw the Japanese kanji 'Ai' on his left temple. His eyes were threatening as they landed on my body stance.

His non-existent brows furrow slightly but his skin coloured lips, pale as peach, stay firmly closed.

I move on to the next guy on his right. He sees me observing and a smirk adorns his features. I deign a nod in reply that makes his smirk disappear being replaced with a grin. The action causes his slanted eyes to slant even more, his onyx eyes like Lee's but so different as it didn't hold the childness behind his gaze but something else. Something I didn't want either Lee or me to find the answer to. His hair, another unnatural colour, touches both sides of his high-cheekbones the hue of raven was tinted with the darkest of blue naturally blending in with the raven if it weren't for the sunlight highlighting his pale features.

The only drawback was that his hair was styled like a duck's ass and the cold stiff demeanour around him was stifling, the arrogance of his personality was radiating off of him like a personal sunbeam.

Before I could study the next two guys besides them the Guard Dog barks out to me.

"Stop straying your eyes on the Uchiha brat. You'll most likely be a kicked bitch once he's through with you." His feral and disgusting words brought a grin from the raven headed guy.

I raise a brow at their antiques and dismiss them.

"It isn't like he can handle someone like me. But of course a guard dog like yourself should know that better since you probably smelt assess like him before." I tilt my head to the side and give him a winning smile.

His putrid coloured eyes narrowed into slits right before a chuckle escaped his lower part of his bandaged face.

"You really want to die young, don't ya kid?" He says this after shaking his head; a dark shade of greyish tan hand bandaged halfway up his forearm comes to rest on his forehead as he directs his glare to me.

I shrug. "Nah I don't think that wish is going to come true today."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Oh is that so? And why is that."

"It's because of your face."

He seemed to freeze, heck everyone around us seemed to freeze up. But it wasn't something I was going to take back anyway so I'd rather face the consequences of my actions than to run away from them like some shit-faced little coward.

"What's your name kiddo?"

"Hinata Rock."

"Well Hinata Rock my name is Zabuza and I'm going to kill you."

I smile as hell seems to freeze over, a laugh coming from the dark-haired boy with the duck-ass' style as he clutched the red-heads' shoulder for support while looking at me.

I ignore him and smile at Zabuza the Obedient Guard Dog.

"Nice to meet you too Dog face."

He only chuckles before taking up a stance that resembled a wolf right about to attack. His upper body leans forwards as his legs spread apart while dangling hands are at his sides. The incredible skill of perfect balance is clearly at ease with this Dog of a man as he lifts his head up to stare directly at me.

His menacing yellow eyes seemed to glow with intent so pure in rage and…humour.

I get into my stance and ready myself as I see him freeze for just a nanosecond.

"I'll make this last as long as you want Dog-breath."

"Die."

"Make me."

And no more signals is needed to let us both know the need to fight is now.

I just didn't know it was also the beginning of something bothersome because if I had known what this fight would have caused me later on today than I would not have picked a fight and humbly did as what Lee wanted me to do; to just shut the hell up.

But since when was I ever good at listening to what Lee wanted me to do?

It is a rhetorical question.

Zabuza's form goes straight at me without a second thought. I fall back into my stance and the instant I complete my stance he freezes.

I furrow my brows but wait for him to pick up the pace but it seems like he doesn't want to move. His face is stoned-face but his putrid yellow gaze is – somewhat – conflicted all of a sudden.

"Oh dear me…cat got your tongue Dog face?" There was something wrong with his sudden stop and my voice seemed to pull him back from whatever spell he was under from.

"You…just who the hell taught you that stance?" his voice was growling like a rabid dog and my mind instantly clicked.

Sensei.

Shit—I knew that guy was bad news!

I stood back up, clear that the fight was over even before it began, and dusted off imaginary dirt off my clothes.

"No one that is dear to you, that's for sure." I smirk as he growls out in frustration. His steps are that of a predatory beast held restraint by its humanity; it's only form of sanity.

There is some distance between us but with each forceful step filled with burnt rage he is coming closer like a thunder bolt sent from the Heavens.

"You punk!" He grabs hold of my collar and smashes both of our heads together. The pain explodes and I flinch on instinct as the contact subsides.

Any normal person would have died from that blow.

"Dammit fuck! That hurt!" Guard Dog shakes his head as the stars he sees go away. I see nothing but his horrid face —damn—that doesn't go away.

"I'm glad your skill of stating the obvious is impeccable." I snarl as force my mind to go back under control. I could already feel my sensors reorganising themselves.

His strength is powerful to the extent that his aura is easily being let out, but, only those who have this type of power themselves and those who have the certain eyes are the only eligible types that are able to see the full extent of one's true power.

"Aw if you want to go ejaculate your pheromones I suggest you go do it to those who appreciate the stench and not me because I seriously don't want to be stuck here with you!" I glare whole heartedly in both of his eyes as he glares down at me.

"I'm so glad you carry a death wish you little punk-ass runt." He draws back his arm and I growl in annoyance at his actions.

"Like I said before you filthy Dog Face my death wish ain't going to be today because of your bloody face!"

He punched me then. But I already had my arms block the blow, transferring the pain to my forearms I choke on a scream but manage to twist my way out of his hold.

I hold both hands together as I drop to my knees. He's about to punch me through my head but I time exactly at what moment to punch up through intercepting his attack.

I feel him draw his arm once again. That's when I make my move. I throw out my punch with my closed fists held together and it hits him directly in the face.

The impact blows him over as he staggers back a shout of "Fuck!'' could be heard spilling from his bloody lips as blood is trickling seamlessly out of his broken nose.

The ringing sensation in my head is still not gone and as I stagger back up even if I felt like a hot shrouding cloudiness was going to be my undoing; meaning any moment now and I'm going to throw up.

A bell goes off in my head and I know that Lee is on his way from where ever he went.

"Look kid it's rude to ignore a man's question when he's asking you for one so tell me now where the fuck did you learn that stance!" he shouted as he neared the end of his sentence. The pounding in my head just got worse as he did so.

I glare at him even though my bangs covered nearly both my eyes and growled out. "You already know the answer to that."

"Why you little cock-smart _**runt! **_I'm going to cut off your balls if you don't tell me now what your business here is!"

I take a deep breath and hold it in as I force myself to stand up. I stagger a bit but use it to my advantage to take wide steps and fall into an unforgiving pace that used up my energy as I forced myself to blur into thousands of bodies until I ended up at the back of him in less than a demi second.

When the afterimages of my form went, nearly causing everyone to scream in shock, I went straight for his neck and whispered right in his left ear.

"Isn't it ironic that this cock-smart runt is going to be another brat you're going to have to look out for?"

When he stiffens at the position he found himself in I grinned meticulously before biting the crook of his neck.

Hard.

He yowls and before he makes a move on me I'm pulled away from him as strong lithe arms wrap themselves around my torso and yank me back precisely 10 feet away from where the growling Dog Faced Zabuza can do anything but just hold onto his freshly bitten neck.

I spat out the aftertaste and make a face. "Ew. You taste just like a wet dog in heat."

One of the hands letting my torso go went up to feel the pressure on my temple. The soothing voice of rich invigorating life immediately calmed my mind as it was going under overdrive.

"Big brother I think you call that a bitch."

"Oh yeah we learnt about that last night didn't we."

He hummed in response as he gently alleviated my body to make sure that he was carrying me like a newlywed bride.

His pursed lips kiss me forcing my body to sleep.

As his lips move away from my own the darkness takes over me and I'm gone.

_Damn it Lee! I need to be awake!_

His calming voice answers like a massive echo of a waterfall.

_Hinata no you don't and don't worry I'll be fine._

But it wasn't only him I was worrying about.

_Hinata I promise. No fights. No arguments and no trouble._

I sigh mentally as I open in my minds space.

"Good."

_But that's all out the window if trouble comes finding me!_

"Damn it Lee! I knew it! Let me out NOW!"

_Bye Hinata! Get well soon!_

"Lee! Kiss me back awake right now! Don't you dare leave me here or I swear you're collection of Maito Guy film collection is going to be out the window!"

_Don't worry! I'm going to meet him in the flesh!_

My inner body went cold.

"What?"

_Did you know the reason why I chose this school was because the inspiration of my life is actually working here as a gym Teacher._

"…Oh fucken hell."

_Bye Bye Hinata I love you!_

"Die."

His giggling leaves me as a last response before I'm left alone to wander in my minds space.

As my body begins to rejuvenate itself I do the one thing I can do at this time without having to look like an idiot.

I scream bloody murder.

It was too late now because by now Lee would be conversing with the Principle of this school and explain our situation while I'll be stuck in the school's infirmary looking like some dead carcass just waiting to get eaten by a bloody zombie.

_**Injuries of past occurrences are to be healed immediately. I repeat…**_

The womanly sultry voice states the condition I'm going to be put under and I take a seat in the open black space.

Thanks to Sensei's latest experiment I've been undertaking – that sly snake of a bastard is going to get it one of these days – my body now has an internal system that perfects my body in the perfect health and creates shit loads of unwanted techniques of killing people.

I ain't no cyborg or something and it isn't like I'm wired up my ass or anything. The process is different because he's using some sort of ancient Japanese art to somehow manipulate my body stimulation and how it functions.

He won't touch Lee due to my agreement and he doesn't want to anyway.

I can only thank Dad for making Lee so weird, enough to even turn the creepiest person alive off.

Sensei's bisexual and a paedophile but at least he has standards and is civil when he meets my fists.

Ah yes I guess Orochimaru is going to be happy that Lee's activation on my system is working.

I only hope that it only works with Lee because if I have to faint at every fucking damn kiss I'd be getting from everybody-an unlikely situation but still-I'd be damn if I was going to take one step away from home.

"Argh! How long til I have to be under?"

The voice answers immediately.

_5 hours, 54 minutes and 3 seconds left._

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Lee I know you can hear me and I swear you're going to die!"

* * *

Review to let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading this chapter and see you in the next one!

Kaila Azroth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; **I'm ALIVE!

...Even though most of you all would like to me see dead, eh?

Aw I'm getting goosebumps with all your hard thinking towards me, XD

Doesn't help when I am sick to the bone and haven't been to school for the one day and today. Making it two days.

Anyway hope you enjoy this and I apologise for my long-term absence.

For all of you guys and girls out there.

I'm not giving up on any of my stories and I'm not holding back if it is rated M.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Looking to the great expansive school hallways makes me giddy with excitement.

Because of our unique family circumstance both Hinata and I have never gone to school before. Ever since we could remember we have been taught by both our parents who was around the age we both turned five.

Dad and Mum would teach us just about everything! From the great tales of Romans and their intellectual ways first changed the world to the many different ways we could play around with the accounting to, my all-time favourite, biology and how each plant would grow in different climates or how the ecosystem would affect today.

We were taught so many things but Hinata's favourite was sword dancing.

It was one of the most important lessons we've both been taught by both our parents and it's something I like but would never go far to pursue it. But Hinata has always had this sparkle every time we would be taught, the same spark I would get when biology would be the next thing to learn again.

But Hinata says she wants to aim to have a secure job that would secure the both of us.

Either a doctor or a lawyer.

Knowing her she'd be doing both of these.

I skipped lightly though the high ceilinged hallway with its intricate soft peachy coloured frames and brown mahogany doors aligned in perfect lines representing classes with little signs over them indicating what the name of the class. So far I've passed 1-D and 10-D, hmm, I think the last past 10 minutes have been made up of D rows of classes. Thinking about it there's has been different turns and…yeah I think each hallway has doors alphabetically ordered. Cool.

"Oh dear just why am I thinking about hallways and the alphabets?!" I grumble over as I hit my head. Shaking my head of the distracting thoughts I focus back onto the main enigma of the day;

How to get to the Principal's Office?

Crossing my arms over my chest I look down as I think over the best route to get to the Principals Office.

Left foot…right foot…left..right...left...right, left, right, left, right, left, right, leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright leftrightleftright

My feet try to outmatch each other but the left always seems to be one step ahead of the right foot. But the right foot valiantly puts on a great show of skill and encouragement as it keeps up with the left, never trying to lose the distance it has between its opponent.

I was going so fast that I knew I was a blur to so many confused people but my feet wouldn't let up!

"Why hello there young youthful miss, what may you be doing now?" A voice so deep but so strangely familiar whispered cheerfully at the right of my ear, ultimately, making me jump sky high for the heavens with a yell even an accomplished opera singer would be jealous of.

And since I'm by no means a real girl…you could expect my scream to go on a little like this;

"GRAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

I think the students around me were also jumping up in fright.

"Oh dear I'm terribly sorry miss I didn't mean to scare you but it seems that you've been blessed with the fountain of youth at your display of being surprised!"

Taking deep breaths as I calm myself down, I shake my head in disagreement. Not really looking up to the voice talking down at me.

"Oh no, surprise would be an understatement more like scared out of my mind sir." I exclaim as I nervously laugh, my heart has calmed down, so taking another deep breath I blow it all out and smile ready to see who it is that is talking to me.

My face goes ashen and the second time I am screaming in shock. I feel my eyes go wide as well as my mouth but I know my face looks like it's seen hell and would rather stay there, which is absolutely true, if it would give me this chance to get away from the one person I've admired for these past last eight years now.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

This time nearly sends everyone over the edge. My finger points at him and I can't stop my mouth from spluttering foam.

My breathing is escalating…oh dear my eyes are rolling at the back of my head…oh no what is he going to think of me once I tell him I've been a big fan of his since like FOREVER!

Thinking about the possibility of him finding out just who I am is enough to send me overdrive and lose sight of his famously cool green…spandex (XD)

"Miss! Miss!"

Oh fucking hell…

I just met my idol!

…and I TOTALLY screwed up!

Oh dear Father, Mother I met the almighty Gai Maito.

My all-time idol of who I want to be.

And I totally screwed it up!

* * *

"Miss? Miss? Miss! Oh no it seems like she's passed out." Exclaims a very irritating voice; a very painful existence to my sensitive ears.

As we make our way through the Academy's hallway it seems like our existence has been forgotten.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" a bored but crisp British accent comes directly beside my head. As Neji leans over me, resting his head on my shoulder he looks at the cause of this whole ignorance phase, and nudges the both of us to where the Bloody Green Spandex Monster is surely raging on.

His long arms wrap themselves loosely on my lower torso as we step a little closer until I finally stop.

He lets out a sigh. "Oh it's just Mr. Gai."

"No, seems like some girl fainted." An even more bored tone comes closer.

My eyes look to the side as a black haired spiky pony-tailed guy yawns, stepping closer to the both of us. When he sees me he nods in greeting, I nod back, and we both look back to the scene again.

It looks like everyone's finally noticed us.

They instantly part in the commonly well versed fearful looks planting on each of their faces. It's so normal seeing this every day that it's boring.

Lately every day is boring.

"Gaara. We should be getting out of here. It ain't like we haven't been in that old Hag's class before." A deep and rich but hot velvet glides over its monotone baritone voice as steps accompany its owner's footsteps.

Neji groans, the vibrations rocking my shoulder a little.

I grunt and push him off.

"Sasuke go away."

A snort.

"Why the hell should I listen to you Destiny's Child?"

"Fuck you bastard."

A irritating laugh that made my skin crawl with untouched rage.

"Already did that shit with you last week. Don't you remember or was my cock too big for your brain to comprehend or something?"

Neji huffs like a natural born drama queen and flicks his long chestnut brown hair.

"Later Gaara, Shika. I don't wanna hang out with Bastards who says he sees the stars when he thinks about me."

He struts away in a way that shows off his hips.

Sasuke calls out to him as he loops his thumbs in his jeans.

"Baby you bitch too much that I have to compare your body to something."

Neji flips the bird to him as he still walks away from the both of us.

"My body ain't a fucken star Sasuke!"

"Then what the hell is it?" I mutter lowly to myself before walking away from them and up to Gai Maito.

He seemed panicked but I needed his keys for the Gym.

"GAARA! Thank you for stepping up and being such a big help to me! Now be careful with the little miss as I need to be in the first class now, since I'm an adult it would seem inappropriate for me to be holding a young youthful girl like herself ok?"

My mouth flies open to object but the damage is already done as I'm suddenly given a lanky body that lacked all the necessary curves of a girl into my arms.

My arms latched themselves grimly as I glare wholeheartedly at Mr Gai.

"What the hell am I if you're a male sir?"

He beams brightly, his white teeth glaring disgustingly at me.

"You're male as well Gaara! Thank you so much for your help, just be sure to send her to the infirmary so that she'll get looked after properly."

And with that little instruction I'm left with an unconscious body that had the looks of a big-eyed dog.

An ugly one, at that.

Scowling at the lump in my hands I turn around to see a snickering gay-assed fuck trying NOT to hold in his laughter. Shikamaru had already left.

"Fuck off Uchiha."

This ugly dog had better be grateful I'm not throwing her in the nearest trash can.

Behind me Sasuke followed me, anything to get away from Calculus.

"Why don't you just drop her? It isn't like she's your type anyway." Sasuke drawls out boredly as we continue to make our way through the intersecting hallways, taking the left. We head to the end of the hallway to where the Infirmary is.

I don't think she's anyone's type.

"If I do that Jackass I'll be banned from using the Gym."

He yawns boredly as he scratches his hair.

"Yeah, but your body is already fuckable as it is, so why is there a need to overdo that and become a buffer fuck head?"

I glare menacingly at his use of language as we're halfway to the Infirmary.

"You know I hate your use of colourful language and stop making me look like a retarded punk intent on looking like a buffoon on steroids. You know perfectly well that I hate my body and need the exercise."

He pokes his tongue out at me like a child as he whines. "But I like seeing your body the way it is. It's so lean and toned as it is, for a pale guy like you you're like a rarity anyone would wanna fuck into a wall."

My kick successfully lands in the pit of his stomach as I open the door to the Infirmary.

"Glad to know how you look after your antiques, now go away before I punch your twisted face in."

Coughing once or twice before standing back up, he winces when he sees that the Nurse is out.

"Naruto isn't here."

I ignore him as he whines again for the absence of his favorite sex buddies as I place the ugly girl with the bushy eyebrows on the empty bed.

Looking back up I see that the next bed is also occupied.

Coming to the next one I see it's the guy from earlier.

Somehow both of these two were related to each other.

But they looked nothing alike, so they couldn't be siblings.

Ah…hm.

They're probably going out.

But who would go out with a stick figure like that?

Especially with those thick bushy brows?

I shiver in disgust as I make my way to the door.

"Let's go." I said.

"No hoe." He says.

I shake my head. "Oh just shut up you ingrate."

He chuckles and looks back in the room.

His black eyes widens before his body stops walking.

"Gaara?"

I take one look at his cock and instantly say. "No."

"B-but it's him!" He replies back with a tremble in his lips.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are not raping a guy in his sleep." My dead tone held authority and I swear I could hear the venom cut his raging hormones.

I hear no footsteps behind me and I already have a dreading feeling to this.

I whip around just in time to see Sasuke lock the door and flash me a cheesy grin before shutting the curtains.

Damn.

I don't know whether I should be glad that all the guys he's slept/semi-raped or whatever are not baby machines, or angry at the fact that he's a rapist on the loose.

I let out a groan. "I don't care no more."

Walking away seems to be the only option I have now so I might as well take it and put it to some use.

I can't waste my time on a sex-crazed Uchiha nor a likely victim-soon-to turn into one of his sex slaves.

Ridding my thoughts of the biggest pain in my life I continue walking down the corridor and into class.

The image of thick dark lashes and naturally moist plump lips pop into my head before I frown annoyed.

That girl was ugly.

Even though she had a nice scent to her and also had soft supple skin.

Especially her thick and long lashes.

And her small but moist lips.

I growled.

I'm thinking way too much.


End file.
